


Searching for Sunshine

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, BDSM, Canon, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-27
Updated: 2003-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Vampire Lestat is searching for sunshine, guess where he finds it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The fog rolled languidly down Liberty Avenue. The dampness it brought, seeping into the very fiber of the bones, of every gay boy on the street. There was something different about this night, something far darker and foreboding was roaming the streets. Someone who has found his way to the pounding music and flashing lights and the hot, fresh, young bodies that were drawn to this area night after night. His walk was quiet, unassuming, you would not even notice his presence until he was upon you unless he wanted you to. The tall man dressed in black, long hair, luminescent skin was out for more than just a tryst. He was out for a drink of the only thing that sustains his life from one day to the next. He was out for blood. That man was Lestat, the Vampire. 

 

Lestat never traveled alone. He had several minions, whom were bound by loyalty, to help carry out his bidding. Together the three hungry men set their sights on Babylon. 

 

Justin and Brian were grinding against each other on the dance floor. Brian wrapped his hands around the blonde's waist and pulled him close. He let his tongue trace a line from Justin's collarbone til he reached his already swollen lips as he swooped in on them. Tongues fighting for control as hands roamed familiar places. The heat that radiated off these men was enough to take your breathe away. This did not go unnoticed by the hunter. There was something different about these two. Something exciting. Lestat felt his cock hardened as he watched the interchange. He still partakes of the pleasures of the human flesh and seeing Brian and Justin together reminded him of just how long it had been. He licked his own lips as he watched the older man trace his tongue against the beautiful boy's face. That boy, he was different then the other young twinks that were gyrating around vying for the hunter's attention. Lestat laughed to himself, stupid fools, if they only knew what would await them should he decide to grace them with a glance. Not tonight, he was not interested in them tonight. He wanted that fair-haired boy. . .

 

He pointed to the couple on the dance floor and said to his followers, "I want the boy, do what you want with the other one." The two men grinned eagerly as their night was just beginning. 

 

The music had changed to slower beat and Brian and Justin moved over to the bar for a drink. After downing their beers, Brian pulled Justin closer and said, "I gotta piss, then we are outta here." He left Justin at the bar and made his way to the bathroom. 

 

When Brian finished, he washed up and turned to leave, when he was confronted with two young, hot guys smiling at him. Brian grinned at them, "Fuck Off" He was only interested in getting back to Justin and taking his boy home and fucking him senseless. "Oh c'mon" said one of the men moving forward, "You can't save it all for him." He ran a hand down Brian's shirt. The other man moved forward as well, joining his partner. "We only want a little taste." He added as he leaned up to lick Brian's face. Brian pulled back before the man made contact. He was not amused, "I said, FUCK OFF" he yelled storming out of the bathroom. The two men looked at each other as Brian left, "This one is a tough one, not so easily swayed." The other man nodded his head, "Hopefully the master has had enough time to make his move on the boy." 

 

While Brian was in the bathroom, Justin was scanning the crowd of sweaty young men when he eyes fell upon a tall man staring intently at him. He locked eyes with him, feeling a pull so strong he could not turn away. He felt himself swallowing hard as the man approached him. The closer the man came the harder the boys cock strained against the confines of his tight pants. He closed his eyes briefly and felt a cool hand stroke his face. The man was directly in front of him. "You are very beautiful." Lestat said, feeling the heat of the boy's body radiate through his with just the simple touch. Justin felt like he was in a trance. He couldn't find his voice. The man smiled, realizing taking the boy would be too easy, He wanted him to want him, want him so bad he would forget all about the other man. "Come, dance with me." He said, pulling Justin out onto the dance floor. Justin felt like he had no control over what his body was doing. He followed the stranger out onto the dance floor and felt himself respond as his body was pressed up against his. Lestat leaned into to Justin and sniffed his neck and hair as his fingers traveled the outline of the blood pulsing vein. Justin closed his eyes again, almost faint as he felt the man's breathe on his neck. All thoughts of Brian were gone as he became intoxicated with the feel of this stranger. 

 

Brian looked towards the bar where he had left Justin, frowning when his boy seemed nowhere to be found. That's when he zeroed in on Justin in the arms of the tall man. "What the fuck" Brian fumed as he stormed on over to the two dancers. He pulled Justin from Lestat's arms. "What do you think your doing?" he said more to Lestat than Justin. Justin shook his head trying to clear the fog that had formed inside of it. "What?" Lestat just smiled at the two, "We shall meet again," Lestat said, staring intently at Justin. "The fuck you will." Brian said, stepping up to the stranger. "Brian." Justin grabbed his arm, "I feel funny.." Justin said, as he stumbled to stay upright. Brian quickly turned to Justin to steady him, "Did he slip you something?" Brian asked, concern softening his face. "No, I don't… don't think so." Brian turned back in the direction of the stranger, "If you ever fucking come near him…." Brian didn't finish his sentence, the stranger was gone. "Where'd the fuck he go?" "Brian, can we go home." Brian wrapped his arm tightly around Justin, "Yeah. C'mon" he led him out the door. 

 

Lestat watched from the alley as Brian helped Justin into the jeep. "You'll be okay, Sunshine." Brian said, as he secured Justin in the vehicle. Brian sped off toward the loft anxious to get his baby home. Lestat began to laugh an almost maniacal laugh, "Sunshine!" He said out loud "Soon my dear Sunshine, soon, you will be mine." He turned and strolled down the darkened ally way his two followers right behind. 

He noticed two young lovers kissing and groping in a darkened doorway and stopped. "At least tonight won't be a total loss." He pulled the two apart and threw one to his followers while he pinned the other against the wall. Before either of them could utter a scream, the fangs of the Vampires were draining them of their life giving blood. "Don't drain him." Lestat ordered the young men, "We don't want any bloodless bodies lying around just yet, I still have unfinished business here." Leaving the lovers with some blood in their bodies assured that his presence would go undetected in this area a while longer. "Bring them with us, they may prove useful" Lestat commanded, once he had his fill for the moment. The three men along with their victims, retreated to the lair he temporarily inhabited, the forgotten crypt of the graveyard. 

 

Back at the loft, Brian sat Justin down on the couch. "You okay?" He asked rubbing the teens back. Justin still seemed a bit out of it, Brian began to wonder if that creep had slipped him something. "I'm fine, I think." Justin laughed lightly, "I don't know what happened. I was waiting for you to come out of the bathroom and then the next thing I remember is your hands pulling me away from this guy." Justin looked up innocently at Brian, "I don't even know how I ended up on the dance floor again. " 

Brian placed his hands on the side of Justin's face and pulled his eyes down a bit."Stop" Justin said, pulling away". "Well your eyes aren't bloodshot or anything" Brian said. "Can I get you anything?" Brian asked, seeing how Justin was enjoying him playing nursemaid. "Actually" Justin replied, "some warm milk would be nice." He said, giving his best sunshine smile. Brian nodded his head slowly, "Warm milk, Uh huh. Okay, well, while I get your warm milk" he said smiling, "why don't you get ready for bed, sonny boy." He said smacking Justin on the arm as he got up and went into the kitchen. "Ow" Justin said, rubbing his arm, then proceeded to follow the instructions. 

 

Justin was in the bathroom and had just finished brushing his teeth. He was looking at his face in the mirror, when he heard a whisper, "Sunshine." He looked around and then shrugged, "Great now I'm hearing things." "Sunshine" the whisper came again. "What the fuck" he said aloud. 

"Justin" Brian called out to him. Justin returned to the bedroom, he saw Brian standing there warm milk in hand. He decides not mention the voice he was hearing, chalking it up to an overworked mind and body. 

He walks over to Brian, takes the milk from his hands, and sips it. "Thanks." He says. He puts the milk on the night table. Justin ran his hands up Brian's chest and locks them behind his neck. "Thanks for rescuing me." He says, pulling Brian close to him. Brian grinned down at the teen, "Guess Goldilocks needed saving from the big bad wolf." "Actually," Justin corrected, "Goldilocks needed saving from the three bears." "Whatever" Brian said, pulling Justin into a deep heated kiss. 

Brian moved Justin towards the bed and pushed him down. He stripped off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, letting them drop to the floor. Justin licked his lips at the sight of Brian's rigid cock. He smiled up at the older man, "I think you were right Brian," He said, grabbing a hold of his lover's leaking cock. "It is the big bad wolf that Goldilocks needs saving from." He gave one last Sunshine smile before taking Brian's cock into his mouth. 

 

Lestat lay quietly in his tomb, awaiting the daylight. A time when he rests to await the darkness once again. He closed his eyes and relives the smell and feeling of the boy he had touched earlier this evening. He could still feel a connection with the teen. 

He whispered the term of endearment that he heard the older man call him, "Sunshine" He felt the air vibrate as he whispered the name again, "Sunshine." He knew the teen had heard him wherever he was. He felt his cock grow hard as in his mind's eye, he saw him again, in a bathroom somewhere. 

He smiled as he stroked his cock imagining what pleasures he will soon have with this one. Life force was strong with this boy; it will make taking it from him all the more pleasurable. 

He saw the teen move into a bedroom where the man he was with earlier was once again present. A twinge of jealously coursed through his thin veins as he watched the man touch what would soon be his. 

He groaned aloud as he watched the boy take the other man's cock into his mouth. A mouth he had yet to taste. His groaning awakened one of his followers. Lestat sat up and motioned for the boy to come to him. The servant was very eager to please his master and dropped to his knees in front of his hard cock. The hunter shoved the cock inside his waiting mouth, all the while not breaking the connection he had with the other boy. He matched the strokes perfectly and could feel as if the boy was right there with him servicing his cock instead of the other mans. 

 

Brian reluctantly stopped Justin and pulled him upright. He crushed his mouth against the teens. Pushing his hands under the boy's shirt, he tore it hastily from his body. Pushing him back down on the bed, he made short work of Justin's pants and underwear, discarding them. 

He looked down hungrily at the teen before pouncing on top of him. Grinding and stroking, their bodies melted into to each other. Brian grabbed Justin's hands and forced them above his head as he made a trail of licks and bites all over his boys body from his lips to his aching cock. Justin's body convulsed with pleasure as he felt Brian finally, have mercy and take his cock into his mouth. He groaned and thrusted his hips upward.

 

Lestat felt a ripple of pleasure as he witnessed the boy's cock being swallowed by the other man. Eager to stay in sync with his mind's eye, he pushed his servant onto the floor and gained access to the more than willing boy in front of him. Although the cock on his follower was nothing compared to the boy in his mind's eye, he mimic the scene being played out. 

Brian kissed Justin deeply again as he reached for the lube and condom on the nightstand. He slipped one finger into to Justin's waiting hole, and then another, readying his young lover. Justin bucked against the fingers working their magic, opening him up. 

He couldn't wait any longer. "Fuck me!" He gasped. Brian slid the condom on over his cock and pushed hard to the puckering hole. Justin groaned in pleasure as Brian's cock slid through the rings of his waiting hole. 

The two lovers easily found their rhythm as they always did time and time again. Brian had Justin bent in half as he leaned in close to kiss his boy. The hunger could be heard in their heated kisses. Justin's moans sent shivers through Brian's body as he built towards climax. Their grunts grew louder until there was no longer any boundary. They climaxed at the same time, Brian inside of Justin and Justin over both of them. "Sunshine" The whisper echoed once more. "Sunshine". 

 

Lestat had kept pace with his mind's eye and ejaculated into his willing concubine at the exact moment the other boy did. ."Sunshine" he whispered, "Sunshine." Lestat lay still for a moment as his mind's eye broke the connection he had with the other boy. "Fuck that felt good." The man said, pulling out of the young body beneath him. He straighten his clothes and looked down at the young man, "You did well, now go rest, we have a lot to accomplish tomorrow. " With that, he retreated into his crypt to await the dark once more.


	2. Searching for Sunshine

The two men slept late into the afternoon as they rested up for what would be an unusual evening. Justin mumbled as he turned over and buried his face into Brian's side. Brian automatically turned and draped his arm around the blonde. It was a typical afternoon. 

 

Lestat and his minions lay in wait for the night. 

 

Justin popped his head up, "I'm hungry!" Brian just laughed, "Your always hungry." He rolled over not ready to start the day. Justin spooned up against Brian's back, "C'mon lets go out and get something to eat." He said playfully biting the man's ear. Brian tried to shove Justin off, "I'm not on the menu, go out yourself." "C'mon old man" Justin teased. Thats all it took. Brian rolled over and pinned Justin to the mattress. "Old man Huh." Brian said grinning down at the boy. Justin tried to hide his smile because he got Brian to do just what he wanted. Brian held his hands over his head and smashed his mouth down on him. Justin moaned as Brian's tongue invaded his mouth as their bodies pressed together. Brian slid his free hand down the boy's body and glided it over his ass. He stuck a finger in his hole and felt him jump at the intrusion. He pulled off his mouth. "Like that?" he asked already knowing the answer. Justin tried to free his hands so he could touch his lovers body, but Brian was not about to let him change the tone. "uh uh uh" Brian said keeping him right where he wanted. "Brian" Justin said trying to wiggle free. "This old man isn't done with you yet" Brian said using his tongue to trace down Justin's chin til he reached his nipple. He bit down hard on the rising bud as the boy let out a gasp. Justin thrusts his hips as Brian's fingers were fucking him, he needed more, needed his cock inside of him. Brian saw the need in Justin's face and took pleasure in making him wait and beg for it. "Briiiaaannn" Justin groaned in frustration. "How bad do you want it." Brian whispered forcing up Justin's legs to have better access to his throbbing hole. The boy could only groan as he felt the mans digits number three inside of him. Brian felt he had tortured the boy enough not to mention he didn't want to wait any longer. He released his hands and grabbed the lube and condom from the side table. Quickly reading his cock, he slipped slowly into the waiting hole. Justin reached forward and pulled Brian down onto him making him slip further inside of him. He tried to take control of the tempo needing to bring himself to the point of no return. Brian pushed his arms to the mattress and did a slow grinding motion, not allowing the boy the satisfaction. Brain stopped his movement all together and grinned down at his prey. "Now who's an old man?" Justin shook his head from side to side moaning, "Ok alright I'm sorry I'll never call you that again." He said through clenched teeth. Satisfied, Brain began his movements again and slowly picked up the pace. Justin was bucking wildly underneath him, his fierce passion spilling over. Brain leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth to even out their rhythm and soon they were moving as one. Not long after they exploded within and upon each other. Brain collapsed briefly on Justin, then rolled off and disposed of the condom. He stood up offering a hand to his boy, "C'mon, we both need a shower." Justin took Brian's hand and followed him into the shower. 

 

Brian had shaved before he went into the shower but Justin waited until afterwards. Brain made coffee while his boy shaved. Justin was wiping a small spot of fog off the mirror so he could see his face while he shaved. He accidentally nicked himself while shaving, "Ouch" he hissed, applying pressure to the wound. 

 

Lying in wait in his crypt, Lestat opened his eyes…. blood….he could smell blood. In his minds eyes he saw his sunshine in front of the mirror trying to stop the tiny droplet of blood on his chin. Lestat breathed…he could smell the boy's blood. "Soon, my young one, soon, sunshine." 

 

Justin finished up and was about to exit the bathroom when he noticed a message seemly appearing in the fog on the mirror. It said, 'sunshine'. He kind of half smiled at the message thinking Brian must have written it in the fog once before and it was just appearing again with the new steam. He didn't give it another thought.

 

Brian and Justin shared coffee together before heading off to the diner for breakfast. They spent the day with friends and doing the everyday stuff, they had grown accustomed to doing like food shopping and visiting Justin's mom. Brian dropped Justin off at PIFA around 3pm and told him he would be back around 7pm to pick him back up for dinner and Babylon, their usual weekend plans. Justin was finishing off a project in his studio when he checked his watch; it was around 6:50. He decided to pack up his stuff and wait for Brian outside. Brian hated when he would keep him waiting. 

 

The campus was quiet tonight as Justin walked through the halls towards the main exit. He was about to open the front doors when he got a strange feeling. He stopped. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, someone was behind him, he could sense it. His heart beat rapidly as he turned around to face whoever it was. There was no one. He breathed heavily, "shit." He was just scaring himself. He pushed open the door and walked quickly toward the area Brian would be picking him up. Justin tried to keep his eyes straight ahead but the shadows that loomed around him kept distracting him as the wind seemed to whisper to him. "sunshine." "Shit shit shit" Justin cursed as he ran toward the curb just as he got there Brian pulled up. He was never so relieved to see his lover. 

 

Lestat had been watching his sunshine, he had even reached out for him inside the building, but pulled back sensing now was not the right time. He needed to connect with the boy again and draw him to him, break him of his own free will so he would give himself to him. He whispered his name as he ran for safety. 

 

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Brian chuckled at him. Justin scowled at him, "No its just…" he didn't finish his sentence, he didn't know what was freaking him out so much. "Never mind " he said as he slumped back in his seat. Brian just shrugged it off as one of his little boy moods he was sometimes prone to, nothing that a night out a Babylon wouldn't cure. They met the guys at Woody's for a quick bite and then off they were to the club. 

 

Lestat used his time wisely, planning exactly how the evening was supposed to go. He briefed his followers exactly how things were going to happen and what their roll tonight would be. The two men grinned eagerly as they listened to the masters plan knowing their reward would be the tall one all for themselves. The stage was set, let the play begin.

 

When the gang arrived, Lestat was already in place, out of site for the moment as he let them relax, get intoxicated and think that everything was just fine. 

 

The gang behaved in their usual way, although Brian kept an extra eye on Justin since the boy was behaving strangely since he had picked him up at school, almost jumpy. Justin appeared to relax a bit after he had a few beers and Brian dragged him onto the dance floor. "Feeling better" Brian asked in a little boy voice as their bodies moved to the beat. Justin smiled his smile, "Yeah, sorry about earlier." Justin felt embarrassed at his jitteriness. Brain grinned and put his arms around Justin pulling him close. They stayed that way thought the rest of the song before going back with their friends and drinking some more. 

 

This time Justin had to use the bathroom, "I gotta pee" he yelled so Brain could here him as he ventured his way through the maze of bodies. As he was almost near the bathroom, a young dark-haired man blocked his way ,"Hey hot stuff, where do you think your going." He said to Justin. "Justin tried to move past the man, "Look knock it off I'm with someone and I gotta piss, so fuck off." The man only moved to further block his way, "I'm with someone too." The young man said, "And he wants to talk with you." Justin looked questioningly at the boy. The boy grabbed his head and turned it in the direction of the corner shadow, where Lestat emerged. 

 

Justin was at first frozen place as a hot heat rushed over his body. He felt himself being pulled in the direction of the tall stranger. He didn't remember moving at all but there he was face to face with the man. Lestat smiled down at the boy and placed a cold hand on his face. "Sunshine" Justin heard the voice but the man's lips never moved. Justin felt a shiver run through him as he felt the mans cold touch, a touch that went right to his groin. The hunter was pleased to see the effect he was having on the young boy. "Come" Justin again heard the voice that seemed to come from within him. He felt his body respond and move to follow the stranger towards the door. 

 

Brain had been goofing a bit with Mikey when he looked up to see what was taking Justin so long. Thats when he saw Justin following the stranger, the same guy who was dancing with Justin last night. "What the fuck," Brian said as he pushed his way through the crowd trying to get to them before they reached the door. The crowd was unyielding. Every time Brian saw a way through it would close up and people were not letting him push through. He began to panic as he saw Justin walk out the door. 

 

"Move" Brain screamed as he fought his way through to the door. He ran outside looking left and right trying to see where they went. He saw a brief glimpse of something going into the alley next to the club and took off after it. 

 

He rounded the corner and shouted as he saw his boy standing next to the stranger. "Justin!" Two young men stood between Brain and his boy, Brain recognized the two from the bathroom the night before. "Justin!" Brain again shouted. Justin just stood there, staring blankly. "What did you do to him?" Brain shouted at the man as he tried to push past the two men. They pushed him back hard almost knocking him to the ground. "I have done nothing to him." The man said to Brian. "He has come with me of his own choosing, you'd do best to leave it alone." The stranger warned. 

 

Justin began to sway unsteadily, he felt like he was trapped in a fog, he could hear Brian's voice but couldn't focus on him. Lestat looked over at Justin and realized he was going to loose the connection with the boy if he didn't get him away from this man. He placed his hand upon Justin's forehead and whispered, "Sleep" Justin felt his body go limp as he lost consciousness. Lestat picked Justin up in his arms and began to carry him away. "Bring him" Lestat called to the others, "he may be useful to me in getting what I want from the boy." 

 

Brian tried to pull away from the two young men, but stopped when one hissed at him with an open mouth. Brain was shocked to see two sharp white "fangs" jutting out from the boys' mouth. "This isn't fucking happening," he said as he let the two men lead him. 

 

It wasn't long before they had entered the graveyard and then down to the crypt where Lestat had made a temporary home. The hunter gently laid the sleeping boy on top the coffin he called his bed. He signaled to the two men to take Brian into the other chamber "Chain him, then you can have a snack" he said to them. Brain struggled in vain as he was dragged into the other chamber, "Justin! Justin wake up!" he shouted as he was dragged away.

 

Somewhere in his slumber Justin heard Brian's cries and he tried to follow the voice to consciousness. 

 

Lestat looked down at his sleeping boy seeing the struggle within. This was not going to be as easy as he thought; his connection with the other man is strong. "You are definitely going to be a challenge my beauty. But worth it" he leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on Justin's lips. 

 

The two men succeeded in chaining Brian to the wall but barely escaped before the man thrashed out at them with his legs kicking and cursing them. "Unfucking chain me you assholes." He screamed at them. The two men just laughed as they watched him struggle in vain. "Go ahead, wear yourself out, it'll be easier for us to take you when your exhausted." One of the men said to Brian. He realized that he was not going to do himself any good by fighting at this point. He looked around the chamber and that's when he noticed two other men also chained, but something was odd about them. They were pale for one and just sitting there limply. 

 

Lestat walked into the other chamber and stared at Brian. "Where's Justin?" Brian yelled at him. "Justin?" Lestat questioned, "Oh you mean sunshine, he's fine, still resting for the moment." "You fucking lay a finger on him and I swear to god…" Brian started to say. "And you'll what?" Lestat laughed, "What could you possibly do for him chained to a wall." Lestat looked closely at Brian, "I guess I can see some of the things that attracted sunshine to you." Lestat moved closer to Brian but still kept out of striking distance. "You are quite handsome, and oh yes must not forget fantastic in bed." Lestat laughed as he saw the questioning look on Brian's face. "I've been watching the two of you for a few days now. Our young one has quite the sexual appetite, I plan on exploring that myself." "Stay away from him." Brian shouted as he yanked on the chains. 

 

Lestat turned to his followers, "Why don't you show our guest here just what he has to look forward to by finishing off the other two. We no longer have a need for them. "With that Lestat left the group to go and check on his sunshine. 

 

The minions grinned at each other as they went over and unchained the two very docile men. The one follower decided he would show everything that Brian would have coming to him. He threw the unresisting man on the coffin in the middle of the room and stripped him of his clothes. "This is what I am going to do to you." He said looking at Brian as he opened up some lube and shoved his fingers in the guys ass. Despite his weakened state, the man groaned at the invasion of the digits. "See he's liken it, just like you will." He said grinning at Brian. "The fuck I will" Brian said. The follower slipped on a condom and then shoved his cock up the mans ass. He grabbed a hold his legs and pulled him closer to him, not caring that he was scraping the mans back on the cement of the coffin. 

 

The other follower had the other young man on his knees and shoved his cock into his mouth. He grunted as he grabbed the boys face and fucked it hard, making him gag. "suck it" he yelled through gritted teeth. Brian unwillingly watched the scene in front of him, trying to hear over the grunts and moans to see if he could hear Justin's voice. 

 

Lestat took this time to explore Justin's body. He brushed back the blond bangs from his forehead and leaned in to breathe in the boys scent. He was intoxicated with his smell, so young so fresh. He traced his fingers down his chin to his neck and felt the pulse strong in his throat. Lestat licked his lips and yearned to taste the young boy here and now but resisted knowing it would be sweeter when he gave of himself freely. He traced down the boys slim shoulders and ran his hands down his chest. Even fully clothed he could tell what a beautiful body lay in wait. When he got to the end of his shirt, he slipped his hands underneath and ran his palms back up to his chest. Feeling the heat of his body flow through his fingertips, he felt himself getting hard as he continued his exploration. He rubbed his thumbs over the boys nipples and felt a jolt as they hardened at his touch and the boy moaned in his sleep. He moved his hands down to the boys pants and undid them and freed the cock as it was hardening on the boy. His breathe quickened as he reached out to touch the hardening member and felt it swell in his hands. His own cock was pressing against the restraints of his pants. He ignored his own erection for now, concentrating on the beautiful one overflowing in his hand. He began to stroke the boy and marveled at the reaction that even in a deep sleep his hips moved seeking, yearning for more. He saw the pearly cum start to bubble at the tip. He leaned down and scooped it with his tongue, tasting it, savoring it. He felt the cock stiffen as he brought the boy closer to climax. He wanted to taste more and brought his mouth down, licking and sucking on his cock. An explosion of cum rewarded him, down his throat. He drank it up as if it were his life-giving blood. Justin thrashed his head from side to side, as he came down from his orgasm, "Brain…Brain." He mumbled. Lestat licked his lips clean as he looked at the restless boy. "I am your master now, my young one, you belong to me." He laid a hand on Justin's head to quiet the boy once more. 

 

The followers were close to their own orgasms. The one who was fucking the docile man on the coffin grunted, and raised the mans leg as he was ready to come, "Watch this" he said to Brian as his bit down with his fangs into the mans calf. The man cried out in pleasure pain as he came and then slowly fell limp as the blood was drained from him. Brian had to look away as the vampire smile at him with blood still on his lips. The other follower laughed as he shot his load down the throat of the other victim. Afterwards he pulled him up and threw him against he wall next to Brian. "NO, Please" the man pleaded. It was not to be, the vampire stalked over and bent his neck and grinned at Brian his white fangs flashing as he sunk them into the flesh and drank til there was no more. Brain wanted to heave as he heard him drink the last drops of blood from the mans body. Brian closed his eyes and shook his head, "This has got to be a fucking nightmare." "No, its not" said the follower, "that's another story."


	3. Searching for Sunshine

Lestat walked into the other chamber as his followers were finishing their feast. He laughed when he saw the look of disgust on Brian's face. "I am sorry you found the entertainment not to your liking." He said to him. Turning to his minions he said, "Dispose of the bodies." The two followers hoisted their victims and left through the other chamber. Lestat sat up on the coffin and stared at Brian. "So tell me, Brian, how did you come to have possession of such a beautiful boy?" "Where is he?" Brain asked. "Don't worry he will be joining us momentarily." Lestat replied, "But I have to know, just what did you have to offer him to take possession." "You're a fucking nut case you know that." Brain said vehemently. "Now let me the fuck outta here." Brain added pulling on the chains. "Hmm stubbornness. I see he must have a lot to deal with being with you. I think I will be doing him a favor by taking him for my own." 

 

The two followers reentered the chamber Justin was in after disposing of their bodies. The boy was starting to stir and become aware of his surroundings. The two men looked at each other and approached him. 

 

Justin felt the hard cement underneath him and struggled to fully awaken. He felt woozy like he had been drugged although he couldn't remember taking anything. He forced himself to sit up. As his vision cleared, he looked around at his surroundings. He looked at the chamber he was in, "where the fuck am I?" He noticed two men watching him carefully. 

 

"Somebody's awake." One of the men sing-songed. The other hopped on the coffin next to him. "Who are you guys, where am I and where is Brian?" Justin asked in rapid succession feeling very uneasy with the two men. "Questions, Questions." Said the man sitting next to him as he ran a hand down his shoulder. Justin pulled away from the mans touch and got down from his perch. "Leaving so soon." The other man said approaching the boy. "Stay away from me" Justin said backing up. He frantically looked around for the exit, seeing it he took off like a shot for it. He was not quick enough. One of the men got there before him and blocked his exit. The man bared his teeth at the boy. Justin recoiled in horror. "What the fuck?" He said backing up right into the arms of the other man. He struggled his grip, "LET GO OF ME." he shouted. 

 

Lestat and Brian heard Justin's yell. "Justin!" Brian called out to him. Lestat entered the chamber to see what the commotion was about. "Release him." Lestat hollered at his followers. The man pushed Justin to the ground. "He was trying to escape master." The man said in way of explanation. 

 

Justin got to his feet, "Where is Brian? I heard him." Justin said looking at the two men, he averted his eyes from Lestat, something was telling him to not look at him. Lestat took note that his sunshine would not look at him and smiled, the boy was realizing that there was a strong pull towards him. He dismissed his followers and approached the boy. Justin tried to look anywhere but at the man. Lestat grabbed his chin and forced his bright blue eyes to look into his dark ones. Justin felt himself being pulled in and backed away. "No" he said quietly. Lestat stood back and stared at him. "You wish to see your Brian?" he asked him. Justin nodded his head not trusting his voice. "Come" Lestat said turning and walking through the other chamber. Justin took a deep breathe and followed the man. 

 

"Brian!" Justin said seeing his man chained to the wall. He ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Justin" Brain whispered into his hair. He was so happy to see his baby was OK. Justin pulled on the chains and turned to Lestat who was watching the exchange. "Let him go!" Justin shouted at the man finally able to look at him. "I'm sorry I can't do that." Lestat replied calmly. "We have some unfinished business." He added. He locked eyes with his sunshine, reestablished the connection with him. Justin again felt the familiar pull of the hunter. "NO" he tried to say but no voice came out. He was being drawn to the man and no amount of willpower on his part could stop his body from advancing. Brain saw what was happening, "Justin NO, fight it." He struggled within his confines. It was at that moment that the two followers came into the chamber and went over to restrain Brian further. They placed a hand over his mouth to silence his words from reaching the boy. 

 

Lestat smiled down at the boy that was now in front of him. "Your place is with me now." Lestat said placing a hand on the side of his face and tilting his head upward. "You will give yourself to me." He said as he placed his lips gently on the boy. 

 

Brian struggled even more as Lestat's lips touched his boys. "Calm down honey," one of the men holding him said placing a hand on his chest. "Your gonna get some too." "I think he needs a little help." One of the man said. The other nodded and took out a popper and shoved it under Brian's nose. Brian rolled his eyes as the drugs hit him. As he adjusted to the sensations they evoked, the men went to work on him. While one man tore open his shirt, the other knelt down, undid his pants, and let them drop to the floor. 

 

Lestat turned Justin around so he could watch. Justin felt like he was floating as he tried to focus on the images in front of him. The hunter had leaned back against the coffin and pulled Justin's back up against him. He groaned as his cock harden against the boys ass. 

 

While Brian was attempting to shake off the effects of the drug, new sensations invaded him. He felt someone caressing his chest and licking his nipples. He felt a brief coolness on his groin followed by a warm wet mouth coaxing him to hardness. 

 

Lestat ran his hands down Justin's chest as he watched his two followers entice the other man. The hunter nibbled on the boy's ear as he reached down and grabbed his cock through his pants. "See, your friend is enjoying himself, now it's our turn." He growled in his ear. He pulled Justin's shirt up over his head. He unzipped the boy's pants and let them fall to the floor. He looked down at the perfect ass and kneaded it with his hands. He was so going to fuck his sunshine. He unzipped his own pants and let his cock glide over the ass, sliding it up and down his crack. His cock had been raging hard ever since he sucked the blonde off before, now he wanted a return. He spun Justin around to face him and kissed him hard on the mouth. His tongue reaching into the boys mouth tasting, teasing and tempting. He placed one hand on the small of his back and pulled the teen against him grinding their naked cocks together. He felt the boy groan into his mouth. He had him right where he wanted him. 

 

Brian felt his body responding despite his best efforts to prevent it from doing so. He felt a mix of pleasure and pain and realized why as he looked down. The man who was at his chest had bit him just above his nipple and Brian felt a wave of dizziness as he felt the man drink the blood from the bitten area. It was almost euphoric the sensation of being sucked of come and blood at the same time. He shot his load into the mouth of the other vampire, before collapsing on the floor. Brian was still conscious he was still aware of what was going on around him. He felt the other vampire bite into his wrist and drink from it. They did not drain him or make him taste of them, they had other plans for him. Brian watched through half closed lids as Lestat had his way with Justin. He was powerless to do anything to help his boy. 

 

Lestat released Justin just long enough to bend him over the coffin he had been leaning against. He let his need to be inside the boy over take him as he quickly prepared himself and his sunshine. He slid his cock inside the boys waiting ass. Justin cried out as the hunter slammed into him. His passion took on a tempo all its own as he pounded into the boy. He knew this first time would be quick as he had waited too long to have this desire fulfilled. As he felt himself nearing climax he reached around and stroked his sunshine's cock so he would be ready to come with him. Perfect timing as only he can have, he bit down into the boys neck and sucked from him as he felt the boy explode into his hands and as he exploded inside his ass. Justin moaned at the new sensations coursing through him. Lestat was careful to not take too much, he needed to leave the boy with enough so he could make the choice to give himself to him. Lestat closed the wound he had made and whispered into his ear, "Soon my sunshine, soon you will give yourself to me fully and experience pleasures like no other you have felt before. " He lifted the boy in his arms and motioned for the followers to remove the lid to his coffin where he then laid Justin down to rest. He looked over at Brian still slumped on the floor. "Glad to see my boys decided to keep you around so you can see sunshine's transformation. " Lestat went over and knelt in front of Brian. "The boy will choose me over you." He said holding Brian's chin to be sure the man understood. Brian found the strength to say two words, "Fuck You" He said before passing out completely.


	4. Searching for Sunshine

Justin shivered. He sought warmness in the body next to him and found none. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see whom he was next to. "Shit" he whispered. He climbed out of the coffin he had been sharing with Lestat and shook not just with fear but also from the cold. He found his clothes in a pile next to coffin and put them back on as quickly and as quietly as he could glancing nervously at the man still sleeping. He heard a moan come from the other side of the coffin, "Brian?" he whispered as the moan came again. He tiptoed over to his lover still chained to the wall but hanging limply. He placed his hands on his cheeks, "Brian,…Brian…wake up, can you hear me?" Brian slowly opened his eyes and looked at the boy. "Justin," He groaned as his body ached all over. Remembering the events of the night before, he became fully alert despite his pain. "Where is he?" he said a little too loudly as Justin tried to hush him, "Shhhh, he is still hibernating or sleeping or whatever fuck things like him do, but he's right in there." Justin gestured to the coffin not far from them. Justin looked back at Brian and noticed the closed bite mark on his chest. He lightly touched it with his fingers, "Brian……" Brian pulled back from Justin's touch, "I know…..look, we have to get out of here. Can you find a key to these things," he said yanking lightly on his bindings. Justin stood up and looked around the room, there was really no place to hide or keep anything. He walked over to the sleeping vampire and didn't see anything in the open resembling a key. He turned and shook his head, he was not about to go searching inside the robes of the demon. Brian gestured to him to come back to where he was. Justin knelt down next to Brian. "Look here is what we are going to do, number one, get me my fucking clothes." Justin found Brian's pants and helped him back into them, but his shirt was torn to shreds. "Number two" Brian whispered, "You are going to get the fuck out of here and get help." Justin shook his head, "I'm not leaving you here to….." Brian cut him off, "Justin! You have to, I'll be ok, you have to get help before he wakes up again." Justin looked at Brian with pleading eyes but knew the older man was right. "Go." Brian said to his boy. Justin gave Brian a kiss before rising. He gave one last forlorn look at his lover before exiting the chamber. Brian closed his eyes trying not to think about the scar on Justin's neck from the vampire. 

 

As he entered the other chamber he paused, there were the other two vampires asleep in their coffins. He looked in at them as he tiptoed by and then stopped. Clutched in the hand of one, was a key. Justin slowly approached the coffin; he gently reached in and gave the key a little tug. It was securely in place. He knew he should just follow Brian's directions, but he couldn't, not when the key was in sight. He slowly tried prying the fingers open so he could have better access to the key. He was concentrating so hard on the hand he didn't notice that the eyes of the vampire were now open, watching him, a slow smile creeping on its lips. All at once the vampire sat upright grabbing Justin by the neck and holding him in place as he climbed out of his coffin. The vampire hissed at him, baring fangs, "Trying to free your boyfriend?" The man slammed Justin up against the wall. "We can't have that now can we." Justin struggled in the mans grasp, "Please.." he managed to get out as he felt the air being closed off in his throat. The vampire leaned closer to the boy and licked his neck where his master had marked him. "Too bad my master has his eye on you, or I would have taken you for myself." The vampire loosened his grip on Justin's neck and the boy gasped in the air that suddenly flowed so freely. 

 

The man ran his hand down the boys chest and moved closer to the gasping blonde. "I may just have to teach you a lesson." He said grinning as he reached down and grabbed hold of the boys cock through his pants. Justin tried to push the man away but to no avail, the man pushed hard against his chest and pinned him back against the wall. "Your not very bright are you…sunshine." He said in a mocking tone. Justin stretched his arms and tried to grab the man around the neck, his adrenaline was pumping. The man was anticipating his every move, grabbed one of his arms, spun him around, and pushed him up against the wall with one arm pinned behind him. "My favorite position.." the man said as he reached around with his free hand and undid Justin's pants and let them fall to the ground. He looked hungrily at the boy's ass, "Now I know why my master choose you." The man undid his own pants and released his hard cock, "I am so going to enjoy this." "Wait" Justin said trying to stall, "What for?" the man growled wanting to impale the blonde. "Couldn't we make a deal or something" Justin knew he was grasping at straws, but he didn't know what else to do. The man rubbed his leaking cock against the boys ass, "That only works when more than one person is holding all the cards, sunshine." He said as he slipped his cock closer to the blondes hole. "There must be.." "Shut Up!" the man yelled, "You talk too fucking much. I'm going to fuck you so hard." and with that the vampire slammed his cock into Justin. 

 

Justin cried out in pain at the invasion. As quickly as he felt the unwanted cock inside of him, it was suddenly gone, as was the pressure holding him against the wall. He pulled up his pants and turned around to see Lestat holding the other vampire high in the air, the mans legs where swinging wildly. "Master please!" the man pleaded. Lestat said nothing but threw his follower against the far wall. Justin heard the crunch of bone and flesh and the body crumpled to the ground. He sank to the floor and covered his face and in doing so, saw the key on the floor. The man must have dropped it during the struggle; he reached for it and slipped it into his pocket, hoping he would have a chance to use it. The other follower stared in shock at the crumpled mess that was once his companion. 

 

Lestat knelt down next to his sunshine, placing a gentle hand on his head. "I'm sorry for what he did." Justin kept his face buried, He wanted to be able to unlock Brian and knew if he got caught in Lestat's stare he would become unable to do so. He tuned to the other follower, "It is dark now, go and fetch him some nourishment, he must keep his strength up for the transformation. " The follower nodded and left the chamber in search of food for the boy. "Come." Lestat said holding out his hand to the boy. Justin stood but avoided looking at the man. Lestat reached for his hand and led him in the other chamber where Brian had been straining his ears trying to hear what was going on. Brian released his breath he didn't know he had been holding when he saw that Justin was ok. He could tell by the way the boy kept his head down, that he had not fallen under the vampire's control again. Brian was proud of Justin for keeping his focus. "You may go to him." Lestat said to Justin releasing his hand. Justin flung himself against Brian's body. Lestat watched from across the room as the older man tried to comfort the boy even though he was still chained. 

 

While Justin was holding onto to Brian, he pressed the key into his mans back to let him know that he was in possession of it. He kissed Justin's head and whispered, in his ear, slip it in my pocket. He was concerned that if Justin fell under Lestat's control again he wouldn't be able to get the key. Justin did as instructed. 

 

Lestat watched the interaction of the two men warily. He was growing impatient. He wanted to move quicker in his quest to possess the blonde. He advanced on the two. Brian instinctively stood between Lestat and his boy. Justin hid his face in Brian's back not daring to look at the hunter. Brian glared at the man while Lestat just grinned. "You cannot make his choice for him." He said to Brian. "You cannot use mind tricks to make it for him either." Brian said through gritted teeth. Brian shook his head, what the fuck was he talking about. "You're a sick fuck you know that. What makes you think you can just come along and take whoever the fuck you want." Lestat just laughed at Brian, "because I can, because I want to and because I want sunshine. Look at me boy." Lestat said concentrating on Justin. Brian felt Justin tighten his hold on his back trying to fight whatever it was that was pulling him to the man. Lestat was tired of Brian's interference. He grabbed a hold of Brian's hair yanked his head so his neck was exposed. "Look at me sunshine or your Brian will be shown the ways of darkness before you." "No stop, leave him alone, I'll…do… as you ask." Justin shakily replied, he couldn't let Lestat hurt his lover. "Justin! NO!" Brian yelled as Lestat pushed him aside and reached for the boy. 

 

Justin looked sadly at Brian, "I'm sorry" he said in barely a whisper as he let himself be pulled away. The follower re-entered carrying some food for the captives. Lestat took some of the food from him and led Justin into the other chamber, he wanted him away the man who had such an obvious influence on him. Agitated, Lestat thrust the food at the boy, "Eat, you will need your strength." Justin took the food that was offered and began to eat. He also decided to try talking to the hunter to see if there was any way to get themselves out of the situation. "Can I ask you a question?" Justin asked. Lestat stared at the boy wondering just what he was up to, he had been mostly silent up until this point. Lestat just nodded an affirmative response in the boys direction. "Why?" Lestat looked at the boy admiring his innocence. "why what?" he asked. Threw chews Justin said, "Why did you….choose….me?" "You have no idea do you?' Lestat answered with a question of his own. Justin gave him a puzzled look and began to regret his idea as the man walked over to him. Justin looked up at the man, fatal mistake. He felt the familiar pull in his head and his groin. Lestat traced a finger on the boys jaw, "you're my sunshine." He said bending down to use his tongue to trace the area his fingers just where. Justin closed his eyes and he felt the fog settle over his thoughts. 

 

The follower tossed the bag of food at Brian still angry at the punishment given to his friend. "Where is your friend?" Brian asked. Bad move but Brian was trying to gage just who was where before he used the key to free himself. "What do you care?" the man spat at him. Brain pushed the food away; he wasn't going to eat anything this asshole offered him. "whats a matter, not hungry?" the man asked approaching Brian. Brian didn't like the hungry look on the followers face but refused to back down. "I'm starved" the man said baring his teeth. 

 

Lestat let his tongue trace over the boys lips and dip in his mouth. He felt the boys tongue respond in kind snaking out to taste the new sensation. He moaned into the boy pulling him up closer to him, the food all but forgotten. Lestat could not get enough of his sunshine, he nibbled and licked his ears and neck, carefully avoiding the closed marking at least for now. His sexual hunger overtaking him. He stripped the boy of his shirt and pinned him against the wall as he bent down to take each nipple in his mouth. His cock hardened as the buds rose to erection and he heard the boy elicit a moan of pleasure. 

 

He ran his tongue down to the waistband of his pants and quickly unzipped them and let them drop to the floor. His eyes gleeful at the bounty that was unleashed. He wasted no time taking it full in his mouth. Justin, lost in the fog of his mind, felt the sensations and responded animalistic ally to the sensations flooding through his senses. Lestat slid the leaking cock in and out of his mouth relishing the taste of the early cum seeping out of it. He used one hand to stroke the boys balls, tight and ready to explode. He wanted more. He rose, slipping off his robes, he went standing naked before him. He prepared himself before finally lifting the boy up in his arms and impaling him against the wall with his cock buried, now deep inside. Justin felt the hard wall scraping his back but it was intermixed with the pleasure pain in his ass. His mind didn't let him care who was inflicting the sensations, only that they were there filling him. He hands held tightly around the neck of the inflictor of the pleasure/pain. He felt himself exploding in unprecedented euphoric pleasures as he came and again felt the biting in his neck as the blood was sucked into the hunter. The last words Justin heard was the voice saying, "Next time you will drink from me and we shall be together forever. "

 

In the other chamber, the follower had pushed Brian back into the wall, the chains clanged loudly. "Fuck off" Brian yelled at the man. The vampire charged at Brian, teeth bared trying to bite the older man. Brian was not about to let that happened again. The chains were long enough for what Brian had in mind. As the man charged, Brian wrapped the chains around the mans neck several times, pulling as tightly as his own restraints would allow. The vampire grabbed at his own neck trying to pull loose the choking chains. Brian used that moment to take out the key and unlock himself from the bindings. He quickly used the now unoccupied cuffs to chain the vampire to the wall. "See how you like it asshole." Brian said grinning at the thrashing man. He chuckled to himself, it had worked better then he had anticipated. The chains were still wrapped around the vampire's neck and every time he struggled, they pulled tighter. 

 

Brain looked around the room, desperately trying to find something that would aid him in fighting the other vampire. "Shit" he growled in frustration, there was nothing but hard walls. Brian crept over to the doorway of the other chamber, he knew Lestat had taken Justin in there. He peeked around the edge and drew in a breath at the sight of his baby. Blood was running from a new bite mark and the vampire was just disengaging his cock from the boys ass. Brian pulled back and leaned against the wall, "Fuck" he whispered. He hung his head. He had failed Justin. He heard them coming toward his chamber and panicked. He glanced once over at the chained vampire, jumped into the coffin, and closed the lid. He had no fucking idea what he was going to do.

 

Lestat carried the now unconscious boy into the other chamber. He glared at the predicament that his follower had gotten himself into. "Where is he?" Lestat asked barely able to contain his anger. The man tried to speak but couldn't as the chain around his neck allowed minimal air to pass through. Lestat gently placed Justin on the ground so he could open his coffin to place the boy in so he could rest up for the final phase of the transformation. He decided to let his follower suffer a bit longer. He started to open the coffin when the lid flew open and hit him in the chin sending him reeling. Brian jumped out of the coffin and hit the hunter again as hard as he could. He then looked at Justin lying on the floor and ran over to him. "Justin, c'mon wake up, we gotta get out of here." Justin's eyes fluttered open just in time to see Lestat pick Brian up by the throat and raise him dangling above his boy. "You have interfered for the last time." The hunter said as he threw Brian across the room. His body hit the ground with a thud but did not disable him. Brian groaned as he tried to get to his feet. The hunter advanced toward him. Justin, who was fully alert now, cried out, "NO. Don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want, just Please…" The man stopped and turned his eyes on his sunshine. He felt himself soften at the pleading look that now befell his soft features. Justin stood and went to the hunter. "Just let him go and I'll …stay." "No!" Brian yelled. "It's the only way Brian." He said looking at his lover. Lestat smiled victoriously in the mans direction, he had his sunshine. He wrapped his arms around the back of the boy. "Go, now. Before I change my mind." He said looking at Brian. "I'm not leaving without him." Brian answered. "He has made his choice." Lestat said firmly. "I'm staying Brian, now just go.' He looked at Brian with pleading eyes as a lone tear fell down his face. While the exchange of words was taking place Lestat had went over and released his follower from his confines. "Escort him out of here, won't you." He said to the man. The vampire looked up at his master. He was still holding his neck that was bruised from being chained. "Gladly" the man said in a raspy voice. Justin turned to Lestat, "I don't want him hurt in any way or the deal is off." The hunter smiled at the boy, "as you wish." He then turned to his follower, "You heard him, see to it that the man is safely escorted out."

 

The follower went over and grabbed Brian's arm to lead him out of the chamber. Brain gave Justin a pleading look again but the boy turned his back in him and went into Lestat's waiting arms. He let himself be led defeated out of the chamber. The vampire led Brian to the outskirts of the cemetery before releasing his grip on him. "Come back real soon, I'll be waiting." He said as he laughed and walked back towards his master. Brian was beside himself. He knew Justin was only saying the things he said to save him from getting hurt. Now all he had to do was find a way to save his boy. 

 

Lestat stroked the boys back. He breathed in his scent; at last, his sunshine would be with him forever. He pulled the boy back and looked at his face. "You have chosen wisely, now you must rest and tonight will be your transformation. " He kissed him gently on the forehead. "Come, time to rest. "The man said pulling Justin towards the coffin. Justin shuddered to think about climbing back into the box. "Um, couldn't I maybe just rest on the floor or something?" the boy asked eyeing the coffin wearily. Lestat held Justin's face gently in his hands, "All you see will become a part of your world soon. There is nothing to be afraid of. I will be with you." He kissed the boy on the lips tasting what would soon be his for eternity. 

 

Justin tried not to recoil as their lips met, in his mind he was thinking, 'not part of my world asshole.' He was just bidding his time til he could figure a way out of there. He was glad Brian was safe, now he could concentrate on getting himself outta there. 

 

Regretfully he felt Lestat lift him into his arms and lay him gently in the coffin and cover him. "I will not join you this time." He said to the boy, "I have things to prepare for this evening." He placed a hand over Justin's eyes. "Sleep my young one. Sleep" Justin felt his eyes droop and flutter closed. He couldn't fight the powers that be. 

 

Brian had a plan in mind, but he was going to need some help. He knew if he went to the police that they would think he was nuts not to mention he didn't trust them. The sun high he knew he had until sunset before Lestat would try anything so he needed to use his time wisely. He hitched a ride back into town, he had to fend off the advances of the farmer that picked him up looking hungrily at his naked chest. He ran up to his loft and got a change of clothes and a big duffle bag and headed over to his moms, knowing she would have everything he would need. 

 

Justin stirred and sat up in the coffin, thankfully, they had not closed the lid, he would have freaked out if he had been closed in, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to sleep in something like that every night. He looked around the chamber, he didn't see anyone. 'Could they have left me alone?' he thought. He climbed out of the coffin and found his clothes and put them on. He ventured out into the other chamber, again all was quiet not a sole in sight. He started toward the exit calmly, cautiously. "un ah ah" a voice from behind him said. "Shit" Justin cursed to himself. He turned around with a smile on his face, "I was just wondering where everyone was?" he said. The follower had been watching from a hidden alcove curious to see what the boy would do given the opportunity. He had his answer. "The master will be very interested to know that you were trying to escape." The man said approaching the boy. Justin tried to show more bravado then he felt. "I was just looking around considering this will all be mine soon." He figured his best bet would be to play along. 

 

The vampire grinned at the boy, "you have no idea how this works. You are just a plaything, nothing more. When he is tired of you, he will toss you away just like your boyfriend did." Justin looked questioningly at the man. He just laughed, "I know all about you and , whats his name…Brian. You may recall." The man continued coming towards Justin, "We had a couple house guests when you first got here. They were more then happy to fill us in on the little details. Seems your boyfriend didn't care who he fucked." Justin's face grew hot as he stood listening to the man. "That's why my master knew he would be able to get you so easily. Your boyfriend was more than happy to just leave you here too." The man lied seeing the effect his words had on the boy. Justin tried to push the words from his head, lies, he's lying. "You know its true," the man grabbed a hold of his arm and got right in his face. "he's probably out fucking somebody new right now" 

 

"You don't know shit." Justin spat back in his face. He was not about to let this man get the better of him. He sent Brian away but he knew his lover would find a way to help him. 

 

Brian left his mother's house his duffle bag filled with the items he hoped would free his boy. His mother had a million questions as to why Brian took the things he did, but he just brushed her off. He was running out of time, the sun was starting to go down. 

 

Lestat came out from the hidden alcove that led to a secret chamber where he had been preparing for this evenings transformation. The follower quickly dropped Justin's arm as he heard his master approach but Lestat could tell by the look on his sunshine's face that something had taken place between the two. His follower averted his eyes, "which one of you would like to tell me what I interrupted. "He was trying to escape." The follower reported again not looking at his master. He looked at his sunshine, "Is this true?" "No, I just woke up and was trying to find out where you had gone." Justin said walking over to the hunter. "Very well then," the man said. He lifted Justin's face up so he could look the boy in the eye. Justin felt a shiver go down his spine as he locked eyes with him. "Its almost time. Come." He took Justin's hand and led the boy through the alcove. 

 

Brian had to make one more stop on the way to the cemetery. He had made a call from his mother's house and arranged for this person to be ready. He pulled up to the curb. The man opened the door. He slid in quietly not asking any questions as that was what he had been instructed to do. The beefy bouncer was being paid a hefty sum to not only safely rescue someone but to also keep his mouth shut. Brian pulled up to the cemetery. He got out of the car and gestured for the bouncer to get the duffle bag in the back. The items clanged together as he roughly dragged it out of the vehicle. "Careful," Brian called out. The man wanted to ask what the fuck he had in the bag but remembered, no questions asked. He also wanted to know why there at a cemetery. He wouldn't have to wait long for any of those answers. 

 

In the secret chamber, the candles cast an eerie glow around the room. Justin was running out of ideas on how he was going to get himself out of this situation. In the center of the room was a stone table covered with a red cloth. Lestat looked down at his sunshine, "its time." Justin felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. "Time?" he asked, obviously trying to stall. Lestat saw the nervousness in the boy. "I will be with you forever, there is nothing to fear." Justin bit his tongue; that was exactly what he was afraid of. 

 

Brian opened the bag and looked at the contents inside. He pulled out a crucifix and a bottle of holy water and handed it to the bouncer. The man took the items and gave Brian a crazy ass look. "I know this looks…strange…" Brian said, "Just work with me here." He took out a crucifix and a wooden stick that he had broken off a chair in his mother's house. He rolled his eyes at the bouncer, he knew it looked bad but he didn't know what else to do. "Look…did you ever watch that show, I forget the name butter, buf…Buffy ..that's it Buffy… the vampire fucker." The bouncer's eyes widened, "you mean Buffy the Vampire Slayer? That's my favorite show." "Of course it is" Brian said shaking his head, though he was glad Justin had made him watch a few episodes; it came in handy for this operation. "Ok so do whatever they do in that show ok, we have to get Justin out safely." Brian was about to enter when the bouncer grabbed his arm, "what… what about… I mean what if…ya know, he's already one of them?" "He's not." Brian said firmly hoping beyond hope they weren't too late. 

 

Justin looked up at the hunter, "Um before we do this can I ask you a couple of questions?" Lestat knew the boy was stalling but decided to indulge him for the moment. "Ask." He said. "well, Um I was wondering, like I'll have to drink blood right, I mean isn't that not safe, I mean what if the guy has something cause lots of things can be passed through the blood." "You have nothing to fear, I will teach the ways to protect yourself and how to choose." He answered calmly. Justin was about to ask another question when Lestat held up a hand, "Enough, all your questions will be answered as soon as you complete the transition." Justin swallowed hard, he had run out of time. Lestat placed a hand on his head and tilted it slightly exposing the mark. Lestat licked his lips, at last, he thought. He bit down drinking from the boy. Justin felt a wave of dizziness fall over him and felt the hunters arm support him. This was it he was going to loose Brian forever. He felt himself being placed on the table. After the man had drained enough of his blood, he then bit his own wrist letting the blood trickle out. He held his wrist up to Justin's mouth. "Drink" The vampire said

 

Justin had been fading in and out, now presented with the bloodied wrist of Lestat he felt himself loose control, wanting needing the blood that was offered to him. He grabbed a hold of the mans wrist he was ready to taste. "NO!" came a shout from across the room. Brian and his helper had found the secret chamber. "Justin don't" The boy sat up looking at his lover through heavy lids. He felt himself pulled in two different directions. "Get them out of here." Lestat ordered through gritted teeth to the follower who had been watching from the corner. The follower advanced toward Brian and his accomplice while Lestat tried to get Justin to drink from him. Justin turned his head toward Brian and away from his wrist. Brian's assistant kicked into Buffy mode as the man approached, this is going to be fun he thought. He stepped out in front of Brian and held the crucifix up to the vampire. He stopped his approach and bared his teeth. "That's right back up." The bouncer said addressing the smaller vampire. He was digging this. "Justin come here." Brian called to his boy. Even in his weakened state. Justin tried to go to his lover, but Lestat was not going to give up his sunshine that easily. He wrapped his arms around the boys and pulled him off the table. Brian ran towards them crucifix out in front as his bouncer friend was doing. Lestat backed up but took sunshine with him using him as a barrier between him and Brian. "Let him go" Brian yelled at Lestat. "He is staying with me, he made his choice." Lestat said. Brian looked at Justin who seemed more alert. "Justin, I want you with me, who do you choose?" Brian asked. The boy looked at his lover with newfound respect, "You, Brian, I always choose you." He smiled. Lestat tighten his grip on the boy. "Let him go!" "NO!" Lestat yelled,"if he will not go with me then he will go with no one." He bit down again into to Justin's neck; he was not going to let anyone take his sunshine from him. He would drain him and let him die before that happened. Brain charged forward and slammed the crucifix into the vampire's head. It burned him and caused him to recoil in pain, releasing the boy. Justin fell into Brian's arms. He quickly carried the boy away from the hunter. "We're leaving, NOW." He said to the bouncer who was enjoying teasing the vampire he had been holding at bay with his crucifix. Brian carried his boy out of the chambers while the bouncer followed suit behind him with the duffle bag. They had made it to the jeep before the two vampire's finally caught up with them. Brian had placed Justin safely in the seat and turned to finish the battle. 

 

"Like you said," Brian offered. "He's made his choice, now fuck off." "That didn't stop you and it won't stop me." Lestat threatened. "Okay, have it your way." Brain said and looked over at his assistant. "They're all yours." The bouncer grinned. In a way that would have made Buffy proud, the bouncer went to town on the two vampire's. By the time he was finished, Brian knew that they would have no more trouble from these two. Although the vampires were still living, if you can call what they do that, They had sustained enough damage that Brian felt would deter them from bothering them again. 

 

Brian dropped off his helper and gave him a bonus. "Anytime" he said smiling as he watched the jeep pull away. Brian got back to the loft, carried a semi conscious boy inside, and laid him on the bed. He check the neck wound and made sure it was closed. "Brian." Justin whispered. Brian sat on the bed next to his boy. "Is it over?" he asked. Brian kissed his forehead, "It's over baby." Justin was drifting off to sleep but had to ask one more question. "Did you mean what you said? When you said you want me with you?" Brian smiled at the blonde, "yeah, now get some rest." Justin smiled a triumphant smile and fell asleep dreaming of the words Brian had said. "Little twat." Brian said smiling at his boy. His boy, his sunshine.


End file.
